


Say Lumos For Help

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry wakes up in the middle of the night and things happen. Written for the June Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge "Lumos". Words: 429





	Say Lumos For Help

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Erin for the wonderful beta and to magpie for the promt and the host!
> 
> Hope you like the little drabble! Leave comments and kudos if tou like it!

It was dark, he was half asleep, wasn't wearing his glasses, and he was in a new room. Anyone could have made his mistake. But of course, it was him, Harry, the one that made the most embarrassing mistake in the world.

It was late at night when he felt a urgency to pee. He went to the eighth year boys’ bathroom, and when he returned he saw a light in one of the beds. It was almost in front of where he supposed his bed was, so it must be Ron.

Ron, Hermione, and he had been sleeping in each others beds if they had a nightmare that summer. Before their last year at Hogwarts began, they agreed on lighting their wands if one of them needed help.

So when he saw the light, he assumed it was Ron asking for help.

He didn't hesitate. He went to the bed, opened the curtains, and looked at the boy for a moment to see if he was awake. For what he could see, he was profoundly asleep, but he seemed paler than usual, not that he could see much of Ron. He decided to lay with him just in case he had more nightmares. So Harry wrapped himself up in the blankets and cuddled the sleeping boy.

At morning, he was still resting peacefully, when he was suddenly awoken by a voice saying, "What are you doing on my bed, Potter?"

Harry blinked the sleep away and stared open mouthed at Draco Malfoy glaring at him from the other side of the bed. He looked to his left and saw Ron smirking at him, and in front of the bed he was in, was a half-asleep Justin. Harry's bed was empty at Justin's right.

He had been cuddling Malfoy all night! He felt his cheeks redden.

"Nothing," he answered.

Malfoy looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. Harry got up hastily and ran to hide in the bathroom.

He avoided Malfoy all day as well as the other boys in his room. Merlin! It was bad enough hearing Ron's jokes!

The next night, he woke up at three in the morning and saw a light in front of him. Not, not in front, somewhere to his left. He heard Malfoy tossing and turning in his bed. For half an hour, Harry sat in his bed, staring at the light. Eventually he made up his mind, got up, and pulled the curtains aside.

"Finally, I thought you weren't go to come," Malfoy said, making room for Harry in his bed.


End file.
